


[PODFIC] Dear witcher, - transmothman

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Insults, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voiceteam Mystery Box, bard typical dramatics, bard typical sluttiness, jaskier's magic messenger bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: transmothman's summary:Dear Witcher,I am thankful for my life, but in order to remain thankful for it I must push myself to discover everything it can bring me. How can I live if I simply invent tales of what others may do? Is the way to live not to experience those things for myself before sharing them with others such that they may be inspired to live too?jaskier has a correspondence bird, and writes letters to geralt while they’re apart. geralt responds, sometimes unwillingly.[Podfic length: 33:11 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] Dear witcher, - transmothman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mousek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dear witcher,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000656) by [transmothman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmothman/pseuds/transmothman). 



> This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: In Their Shoes, for [Mousek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek), who mentioned loving epistolary works! The voices are mine (LenaLawlipop) and [WoollyLambda's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda), it's edited by [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley), and the cover art is by [Peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina)!
> 
> Permission for podficcing this fic was requested via a comment on the AO3 work on December 30th 2020, but no answer was ever received. The author doesn't have any other contact links listed that I could find. If you happen to be transmothman, the author, and would like us to take down this podfic, please contact me through any of the links in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/profile)!
> 
> ~Lena

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:33:11 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (30,9 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-dear-witcher)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/8Sw0CY4R#b-reOxODk9jVu_GuHo106unUcDg5eNbF7gxHEp6teLs)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jgLvCgKFa1FcTAqCOTwpVIgI39fB_IOA/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Dear witcher,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000656)
  * **Author:**[transmothman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmothman)
  * **Sound effects:**[Freesound.org](https://freesound.org/people/6polnic/sounds/180379/)
  * **Readers:**[LenaLawlipop, as Jaskier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop) and [WoollyLambda, as Geralt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda)
  * **Cover artist:**[Peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasina)
  * **Editor:**[UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed our reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy! You can also find the people I collaborated with through any of the links above.
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
